


Maybe I'll Crash Into You

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Armor [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Because This Is Classy, Crack, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, No Avengers, No Smut, POV Steve Rogers, So much identity porn, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Steve Rogers is stuck in the 21st century, working for SHIELD, and is assigned the case of hunting down the vigilante, Iron Man.At the same time, he meets the perfect and amazing Tony Stark and since waking up, Steve finally feels complete. Happy.Well. All good things come to an end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH. MYLANTA. THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN SLAVING OVER FOR MONTHS. IT'S FINISHED.  
> This. Fucking. Fic. God, this fic. I've been working on for so long. This is why I've been on and off, (well that and I'm hella sick) THIS is the big secret project I've had up my sleeve for awhile. It's here, it's here! FINALLY.  
> Okay, so some footnotes. The Avengers don't exist (as the attack on NY never happened), the world doesn't know Captain America's real name, or Iron Man's. Iron Man is a vigilante/villainish, Steve still works for SHIELD. And I think that's all you need to know, folks.  
> Enjoy.

Steve sat at the outdoor table of the small coffee shop, trying to focus on his drawing. Maybe the future would make a little more sense if he could draw it out, draw the too-tall buildings and twisted cities with every little detail.   
  
Well, maybe not. It was flawed logic. But Steve didn't exactly have any better ideas. Drawing didn't really make him happy like it did before. He had lost his muse or some other thing like that.   
  
Really, Steve had lost his everything.   
  
He still had Captain America, but even that didn't feel the same, not without the rest of the Commandos fighting by his side. SHIELD, Natasha, Sam, they could only fill so many gaps. A part of him was always going to feel empty, Steve supposed.   
  
He wasn't really sure how he felt about that.   
  
It was fitting, in a way. A man who hid his real face from the world, but still wanted to reign as a hero really didn't deserve to have a full, happy, life.   
  
Steve was a coward. And a fraud, for wanting the world to accept Captain America, but hiding because he knew it would never accept Steve Rogers.   
  
Life was a twisted thing.   
  
Steve was taken out of his thoughts when a check was set down next to him. He looked down. Why was everything so expensive in the future?   
  
Steve pursed his lips, pulling out his wallet. He should have enough, just barely. He started to count bills.   
  
"Excuse me, miss? Could you put his bill on my tab? Thank you."   
  
Steve hadn't realized that the voice had been referencing himself until the waitress picked up his bill and set it down on someone else's table. "You don't have to do that," Steve argued, before even turning around to see who it was.   
  
There was a soft chuckle. "No, but I did. Don't worry about it, I have more than enough money."   
  
Steve twisted around to face the voice. There was a who maybe looked about ten years older than Steve, but still absolutely gorgeous. Deep, mocha eyes matched perfectly with tanned skin and dark hair, and a sinful smile.   
  
"Do I know you?" Steve couldn't catch himself before the words came out. He didn't think he knew this man, but the face was oddly familiar, like an itch Steve couldn't quite scratch.   
  
The man laughed a sweet noise. "I think I'd remember meeting someone as pretty as you." He winked, then extended a hand. "Tony Stark."   
  
Steve blinked a few times. "Oh. Oh!" He realized. That's why the face was so familiar. With just a bit of different facial hair, a few small changes, and it was a mirror image of Howard. "I uh- yeah, right, nice to meet you." He accepted the handshake. "Steve Rogers."   
  
Tony didn't seem to find Steve's realization of his identity out of place, and Steve figured Tony's name was just as well known as Howard's had been, so he played it off as that. "Nice to meet you too, Steve Rogers." He winked again, and Steve felt himself blush down to his toes. "Nice drawing." Tony pointed.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Steve waved off. "Just a hobby, I guess." He sighed.   
  
"You don't sound too enthusiastic about this 'hobby' of yours, Rogers." Tony arched an eyebrow, sipping his coffee.   
  
"Yeah, it doesn't really feel the same anymore," Steve admitted, staring at his sketchbook. "And It's just Steve, please."   
  
"Well, what does make you happy, Steve?" Tony asked, head tilted to the side.   
  
"I don't really know," Steve whispered, looking away solemnly. "What about you?" He changed the subject. "What makes you happy, Mister Stark?"   
  
Tony set his coffee down, shaking his head. "Na ah. If you're just Steve, then I'm just Tony."   
  
Steve smiled, holding his hands up in defeat. "Fair enough."   
  
"As for what makes me happy," Tony leaned forward, holding the back of his chair. "I'd have to say flirting with pretty blondes in coffee shops." He smiled, and it was just as suggestive as his words.   
  
"You're flirting with me?" Steve asked, feeling startled for Tony to actually admit it out loud.   
  
Tony only shrugged, picking his coffee up again for a drink.   
  
Steve went bright pink, and he fumbled for a response. Before he could get one out, his phone buzzed.   
  
Nat: Fury wants you at the Triskelion in twenty :)   
  
He sighed. "Duty calls." Steve offered an apologetic smile, standing up. Tony's eyes flickered with disappointment, but it was replaced with a shrug and a smile. Steve paused.   
  
"Hey, if you want- if you want, maybe, coffee? Sometime? You know, to pay back the favour?" He forced out, flashing a shy smile.   
  
Tony's smile was more powerful than Steve thought a smile could ever be. "Sounds great." He thought a moment. "Saturday, seven pm work? Same place?" He rose an eyebrow, gesturing to the coffee shop.   
  
"Isn't that a bit late for coffee?" Steve chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets.   
  
"I'm a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Don't exactly have a lot of spare time." He pointed out, spreading his hands.   
  
"Saturday'll work great." Steve decided.   
  
Tony grinned. "It's a date." He winked, then threw a couple of fifties down on the table. Tony slipped out a pair of sunglasses and walked away. Steve felt a smile split his face.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting this up into small chapters for the sake my sanity.

Steve used his SHIELD badge to access the floors that only certain people had access to. Most of the agents walking by him probably didn't even know they were brushing past Captain America.   
  
Fury was big on his secrecy.   
  
Steve walked into the conference room. The only other people present were Natasha and Fury. He idly wondered just how classified and high level this was.   
  
"Sir," Steve said, making his presence known, though really, it was Nat and Fury. They both already knew he was there.   
  
"Captain, a pleasure of you to join us." Fury said. "Five minutes late." His eye narrowed a bit.   
  
Steve shrugged, offering a smile. "Traffic isn't what it was in 1940." Natasha chuckled, giving her a sideways glare from Fury.   
  
"I have a mission for you that's a bit different." Fury started. Well, he never was one for small talk. "Romanoff will be a consultant, but in the end, it's your job." He brought up footage. "You have to bring in Iron Man."   
  
Steve walked forward. "Who's Iron Man?"   
  
"Iron Man is a vigilante sort of powered individual." Natasha continued. "The public's pretty split on him. Some see a hero, some see a terrorist."   
  
The footage playing showed a metal, suit looking robot thing, flying through the air. There was footage of it in battle, and it was a tank. It was armed with endless weapons and a brutal defence system. It looked unstoppable.   
  
"Is it man or machine?" Steve asked, squinting at the footage.   
  
"Man." Natasha hit a button a remote and showed a clip where a part of the metal was knocked off, revealing a flesh hand and arm underneath.   
  
"Do we know who's under the armour?" Steve folded his arms. Natasha shook her head.   
  
"Either way, he's dangerous and needs to be brought in. He's made attacks against SHIELD, endangered the welfare of citizens, hacked into major organizations including SHIELD, and has countless confirmed kills." Fury looked Steve dead in the eye. "Make no mistake, Steve. This man is dangerous. He isn't a hero. He's a danger to society. Bring him in. Romanoff will brief you on everything we have on him." With that, Fury left before Steve could question any of it.   
  
Steve turned to Natasha. "Do you think it's possible to bring this guy in?" He asked, pressing his lips together..   
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I lost my idea of 'possible' when they pulled Captain America out of the ice." She smirked a bit.   
  
Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "That didn't answer my question."   
  
Natasha only smiled. There was a moment of silence. "What about your neighbour? The nurse?"   
  
Steve groaned. Natasha didn't ever seem to stop trying to set him up. "I hardly think that's relevant, Agent Romanoff." He teased. "And besides, I already got a date."   
  
"Oh?" Natasha's eyebrows shot up. "Well?" She waited for details.   
  
Usually, Steve preferred to be private about his love life, try not to share too many details. It was just a private thing. But Nat was Nat, and it was either Steve tells her, or she finds out herself, and Steve certainly was going to choose the former. "Well, we met at a coffee shop." He started.   
  
"And?" Natasha beckoned. "Come on, Steve, what does she look like?"   
  
Steve narrowed his eyes slightly. "I never said 'she', Nat. You're putting words in my mouth."   
  
Natasha's eyes widened just the slightest bit for it to be noticeable. "Oh. I stand corrected." She held her hands up in surrender. "Well, then what does he look like?"   
  
"He's Tony. Tony Stark." Steve admitted, flushing pink.   
  
This time, Natasha's shock was more than visible. "I see." She offered that slow, knowing smirk. "The implications that has of your relationship with Howard..." She trailed off, shrugging.   
  
Steve blushed harder. "It wasn't like that, not with Howard."   
  
"Then Bucky?" She pressed.   
  
Steve's eyes widened. "God, no! Bucky was like a brother to me!"   
  
"I'm teasing you," Natasha assured him, clapping Steve on the shoulder. "Now about Iron Man..."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was suited up, in Cap mode. he was waiting in a location Iron Man was suspected to hit next. It had about as much a possibility of being a dud as it did actually leading to something, but either way, Steve wasn't taking the chance. As long as it didn't make him late for his date tonight.   
  
Just when things were getting boring, there was the woosh of the Iron Man suit.   
  
And there he was. Steve's man.   
  
With a single shield throw, Steve hit the flying suit in the back of the head, sending it tumbling down to the ground awkwardly. Steve caught his shield when it came back to him.   
  
"Ow!" The cry of indignation from Iron Man was metallic and hollow from inside the helmet. He spun around, hand blaster thing raised. Then he paused. "Captain." His voice sounded a bit surprised, amused almost.   
  
"Iron Man." Steve tipped his head.   
  
Iron Man actually laughed. "Wow, I've moved up on Fury's hit list, haven't I? I've got the great Captain America on my ass!" He sang, spreading his hands.   
  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Steve warned, ignoring him.   
  
Iron Man laughed outright. "Really, Cap? Giving me that speech? They haven't told you much about me, have they?" He flew back up, hovering a few feet in front of Steve.   
  
"I don't want to fight you." Steve tried again. He wanted to at least try reason before punching.   
  
"If it's of any condolence, I don't want to fight you either. Every kid grows up idolizing Captain America, right?" Iron Man chuckled. "So I'll make you a deal. Just this once, I'll go easy on you. Ádios, amigo." The jets in his boots blasted again, and with that, he was up and away.   
  
Steve threw his shield again, but Iron Man only laughed and easily dodged it. And with that, he was gone.   
  
Steve sighed. Well, it was a start. Baby steps. He checked the time, then ran off. He was going to be late.   
  


* * *

 

Tony was, of course, already sitting at a table when Steve ran up, breathless. He was only what, five minutes late?  
  
"Hey, I'm so sorry!" Steve rushed, sitting down.  
  
Tony chuckled. "And here I thought I was supposed to leave you breathless after the date." He winked. Steve blushed. "Here, I bought you a coffee. The same one you had last time." He offered a winning smile.  
  
Steve accepted the coffee but frowned. "This was supposed to be my treat."  
  
"I'm a billionaire. It's always going to be my treat." Tony shrugged, not making a big deal of it.  
  
"Well maybe if we do this again sometime, I can change that." Steve flashed his own killer smile.  
  
"Already talking about a second date? Wow, I didn't think I was that charming." Tony chuckled, swirling his coffee around, a bit.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, Mister genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist." Steve grinned, sipping his coffee.  
  
Tony tipped his head back and laughed, and god Steve could get addicted to that noise. "Touché." There was a moment of silence. "And what about you, Steve Rogers? What do you do for a living? Besides looking gorgeous, of course." He rose his eyebrows.  
  
"I uh..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "I work for the government." Well. It wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
Tony's eyebrows shot up further. "Oh? Well, that'd explain a thing or two." He raked his eyes up Steve. "I figured ex-military."  
  
"Well, I'm that too," Steve admitted. "But it was a long time ago." He sighed, looking away.  
  
"Can't be that long, you don't look that old." Tony smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Steve chuckled. "You wouldn't believe it, but I'm older than I look."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't," Tony said, tilting his head back. "So what do you do for the government?"  
  
"That's classified." Steve shrugged, offering an apologetic smile.  
  
Tony laughed. "Of course it is. I shouldn't have asked." He held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry," Steve said, meaning it. A part of him wanted to tell Tony every little thing about his life. It was strange.  
  
"It's fine." Tony waved him off. "Besides, dating a secret spy sounds fun. Mysterious, you know?" He leaned forward, smirking.  
  
"If that's how you want to look at it." Steve smiled, shaking his head.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the date went well. So well, in fact, that Steve was currently in an elevator, on the way to the penthouse of Stark Tower. With Tony's legs around his waist and his fingers wound in Steve's hair as they made out against the wall.   
  
When the doors slid open again, Steve hefted Tony up and carried him into the penthouse.   
  
"Which way is-"   
  
Tony interrupted him, by pointing a finger towards a hallway, while kissing Steve's jaw feverishly.   
  
Steve nodded and carried Tony off that way.   
  
"First door on the right," Tony mumbled against his skin.   
  
Steve nodded and opened the door, stumbling in, then shutting the door behind them.   
  
Steve threw Tony onto the bed and took a moment just to stare at him.   
  
"You joining me or what, super spy?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Or am I supposed to put on a show here?"   
  
Steve pulled off his tee shirt and kicked off his shoes, then climbed on top of Tony. "I'll have to take that offer up another time, doll." He leaned down and gave Tony a rough kiss.   
  
"Jesus, they carve you out of a rock, or what?" Tony hissed when they broke apart, running his hands over Steve's chest.   
  
"Something like that." Steve hummed, kissing down Tony's throat. "Take some of this off for me, would you, sweetheart?"   
  
"Right, right," Tony mumbled and propped himself up on his elbows to start undoing his tie and vest. He tossed both of them aside, followed by his dress shirt and an undershirt until he was perfectly topless.   
  
Tony wasn't quite as toned as Steve, but he was certainly fit. The one thing slightly out of place was the blue glowing... thing in his chest. Steve put that question away for another time.   
  
Steve went back to kissing down Tony's throat, dipping down his collarbone, and chest. When he got to Tony's abs, Steve licked each one, with long, slow strokes.   
  
It was going to be a good night.   


* * *

 

Steve woke up with a yawn, stretching. It took him a moment to realize why everything was off. After all, he wasn't exactly used to waking up in someone else's bed.  
  
"Morning." Tony was buttoning up a shirt, smirking at Steve.  
  
"Good morning," Steve said, sitting up. He glanced around. "Where are-"  
  
"On the table, I had them washed," Tony answered before Steve even finished, turning to face a length-way mirror to do his tie.  
  
"Thank you," Steve mumbled, grabbing his clothes and shrugging them on.  
  
"You want breakfast? I may be used to luxury, but I can make some killer eggs." Tony offered, giving him a brilliant smile in the mirror.  
  
Steve smiled back. "That sounds amazing."  
  
"Great." Tony beckoned for Steve to follow him, and Steve was led into a fancy kitchen, where he sat on an island and watched Tony get food out for breakfast. "You want coffee?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Steve replied. "You know I don't usually do... this, often."  
  
"Have sex on the first date?" Tony asked, turning on a coffee maker.  
  
"Date at all, really," Steve admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Tony chuckled. "If it's of any condolence, neither do I. I'm more used to one night stands." He set a cup of coffee down in front of Steve.  
  
"And is that was this is? A one night stand?" Steve asked, sipping his coffee.  
  
"I sincerely hope not," Tony grunted, starting with the eggs. "I don't cook for one night stands."  
  
Steve laughed. "Well don't you know how to make someone feel special."  
  
Tony gave Steve a brief up down, smirking. "You're definitely something special, sweetheart."  
  
Steve flushed red and was about to say something when the sound of a pair of heels walking into the room cut him off.  
  
Steve turned to see a woman in a suit with bright red hair and a no-nonsense expression standing in the kitchen, holding a clipboard.  
  
She gave Steve a brief look. "He's different." She turned to Tony, and her expression became one of mild alarm. "Are you cooking?"  
  
"I can cook!" Tony defended himself, waving a spatula.  
  
"The last time you cooked, there was over one thousand dollars worth of damage." She deadpanned, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, that was one time, and I was drunk." Tony huffed.  
  
Her eyes rolled. "I've heard you say that too many times."  
  
Tony grinned. "And yet you're still here. Oh, Steve, this is my personal assistant, Virginia Potts. Pepper, this is my future boyfriend, Steve Rogers."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts." Steve set his coffee down and offered a handshake.  
  
"Please, it's Pepper," Pepper said, taking his hand for a surprisingly firm shake.  
  
"He's great, isn't he?" Tony said, flipping eggs. Pepper only rolled her eyes, though there was a fond smile on her lips.  
  
Tony set down three plates of eggs, and they all ate.  
  
"So Steve, what do you do for a living?" Pepper asked, tilting her head to the side, her smile warm and inviting, but her green-blue eyes were suspicious and waiting for Steve to trip up.  
  
"Oh, he's a super-secret spy," Tony answered for him around a mouthful of eggs.  
  
Steve shook his head. "I just do classified work for the government. It's nothing that exciting." He insisted, holding up his hands. It had always amused Steve that people that he was a bad liar.  
  
Pepper hummed in surprise. "Sounds interesting." Her voice was sincere, and inviting for Steve to say more. Steve only smiled, eating his eggs. Pepper turned back to Tony, plunking the clipboard down in front of him. "The board has a list of things that need your reviewal. An answer is expected by Monday, as well as information concerning the new project you mentioned in the last meeting." She said, her tone clipped.  
  
Tony whined and made a face. "Why do you spend more time bossing me around when I'm your boss?" He huffed, folding his arms.  
  
"Because you are an overgrown child who needs a constant watch." Pepper admonished, giving him a stern look.  
  
"That's only... twelve percent true." Tony tried to argue.  
  
Steve smiled at watching them banter back and forth when his phone rang. The caller ID was Sam. "I ah, need to take this." He offered, giving a sheepish shrug before stepping away.  
  
"Sam?" Steve answered, pressing the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hey, Steve. Sorry for the early morning call, but we got something on your man. Can you be here within the hour?" Sam got straight to the point, using a business tone.  
  
Steve sighed. "I'll be there in twenty. Natasha there too?"  
  
"She always is. See you soon, Cap." Sam hung up.  
  
Steve slid his phone back into his pocket and offered an apologetic smile.  
  
"Your phone keeps taking you away from me, and I am not okay with that." Tony offered a mock glare. He ripped the corner off of one of the papers on the clipboard.  
  
"Tony, those are official Stark Industries documents!" Pepper scolded.  
  
"Uh huh, got a pen?" Tony asked, ignoring her. Pepper begrudgingly handed him a pen.  
  
Tony scribbled something down, then handed the scrap to Steve. "Call me." He winked.  
  
"I will," Steve promised. "Thank you for breakfast." He walked towards the elevator.  
  
Steve's enhanced hearing picked up the next thing Tony said that was meant for only Pepper to hear. "Can I keep him?" Tony whispered, sounding like a begging child.  
  
"We'll see," Pepper whispered back, and Steve could imagine the eye roll that came with it.  
  
He grinned as he got into the elevator. If it was up to Steve, Tony was more than welcome to keep him.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Hey man," Sam greeted, coming up beside Steve as they walked down the long hallways.   
  
"Hey, Sam." Steve offered a friendly smile.   
  
Sam got a devious smirk. "I heard you got a date last night. How'd that go?" His tone was teasing, but curious.   
  
Steve rolled his eyes, heaving his sigh. "It was just a date. Natasha's making a big deal of nothing."   
  
"I'd beg to differ on that." Steve and Sam both jumped when Natasha's footsteps joined them and she appeared between the two of them, curls bouncing with her steps. Super soldier or not, Natasha Romanoff, without fail, could always startle Steve.   
  
Natasha raked her eyes over Steve, expression calculating. "You're wearing yesterday's clothes, and they're freshly washed with a detergent you don't use, after Sam called you it took you over twenty minutes to get to SHIELD and your apartment is only five away, and you have that dopey smile you only get when you talk about Peggy Carter. I'd say it was a bit more than just a date." Her expression was calm and signature Natasha.   
  
Sam howled with laughter. "You get laid?" Steve opened his mouth, but all he managed to do was offer a deep blush. Sam snickered. "Who's the lucky girl?"   
  
"Tony Stark." Natasha didn't give Steve a chance to answer. Sam's expression was priceless. "Did you know his father founded SHIELD?"   
  
"You looked into his file." Steve's tone was scolding. Natasha only shrugged. "Makes sense, Howard seems fit for founding SHIELD." Steve nodded with approval. "Is he a SHIELD advisor of some type, then? He didn't seem like it." Steve frowned.   
  
Natasha shook her head. "SHIELD's reached out on multiple occasions. He doesn't seem interested. It's a pity, Fury's been itching to get his hands on cutting-edge Stark tech."   
  
"Maybe you could talk him into it if you're already in his pants." Sam mused, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"No, I... I don't want him to know about SHIELD, Captain America, any of it." Steve's voice was adamant. "At least not yet. I just told him I worked for the government and I'm a vet. That's all he needs to know, for now. I just... I just want to be Steve Rogers around him, not Captain America, the living legend. It's... it's nice for someone to see me, not the cowl, you know?" Steve admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want Tony to fall in love with me, not the outfit."   
  
"You are such a romantic cliche, Rogers." Natasha hummed. Steve gave her a sheepish shrug and smile, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“I’ll tell him,” Steve promised. “When I’m ready.”

Sam and Natasha nodded as the entered the conference room, halting the conversation. Fury was waiting, arms folding as he leaned against a table.

“Wilson isn’t level six.” Fury gave Steve a slight glare.

“Well, I trust him, and he’s an asset.” Steve squared his shoulders. “You want him to leave, then I’ll follow him.”

Fury was silent a moment, then seemed to drop it. “We have a lead on Iron Man.” He handed Steve a folder of files. Most agents got flash drives of their information but if anyone was going to be old-fashioned, it would be Steve. “We have a source that says he’s going after Aldrich Killian.”

“Aldrich Killian?” Steve arched an eyebrow, starting to flip through the papers in the file.

“He’s a SHIELD scientist, working to try and recreate the super soldier serum.” Fury explained, pacing the room. “No idea what the hell problem Iron Man has with him, but our source doesn’t lie. I suggest shadowing Killian, use him as bait.”

“You want me to use an innocent man as bait for a terrorist?” Steve narrowed his eyes.

Fury held his ground. “Killian knew what he was getting into when he became a SHIELD agent.”

Steve sighed. “Fine. That all?”

Fury nodded. “Dismissed.”

The trio left the room as quickly as they’d come in, conversation resuming right where it had left off.

“So, is Tony Stark really as good in bed as the tabloids say?” Sam asked with a shit-eating grin.

“I don’t know what the tabloids say,” Steve gave a sly smile. “But I can guarantee he’s better.”

Sam roared with laughter. “Man and they call Captain America a virgin.” Steve shrugged, grinning. “Look, I gotta train some junior agents. Have fun with your boyfriend, Dorito.” Sam winked and turned down the hallway. Steve still didn’t understand the Dorito joke, but it seemed to follow him around everywhere.

Natasha had already disappeared, in the typical fashion of Natasha. Steve sighed, pulling out his phone and the slip of paper Tony had given him. He carefully dialled.

“This better be who I want it to be, otherwise I’m hanging up.” Tony’s voice warned, sounding more than annoyed.

“Then I hope I’m who you want it to be,” Steve said, tilting his head to the side as he walked down the hallway.

There was faint laughter on the other end. “Of course you are. What other blonde adonis would I be waiting for a call from?” Tony’s teasing and light tone returned, though there was a heaviness weighing it down.

“You’re the playboy, you tell me.” Steve shrugged, getting into an elevator.

Tony laughed again. “Though honestly, who calls anymore? I only ever get calls for business, or from Pepper when she wants to yell at me. Don’t you know what a text is?”

“I’m old-fashioned,” Steve admitted.

“Does that mean I’ll get roses on Valentine’s Day, and have the door opened for me whenever we go on a date?’ Tony asked, a grin in his voice.

“Of course. I’ll even take you dancing.” Steve promised, laughing. Tony could never know the significance of that completely genuine offer. Steve hadn’t offered to dance with anyone since Peggy.

“My my, you really do know how to sweep a guy off his feet, Mr Rogers.” Tony faked a swooning tone.

“I try.” Steve paused. “Are you alright, doll? You sound… worn.”

Tony groaned. “Just Stark Industries shit. Being CEO is not fun, by the way. I’m tired, and not even through the full day of back to back meetings.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Steve sighed. “I wish I could help.”

“You know what?” Tony’s voice sounded sudden, and there was a certain layer of madness to it. “Are you free? Right now?”

“Yes?” Steve frowned. 

“Good,” Tony said decidedly. “Where do you want me to pick you up?” There was some tapping sounds. 

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve’s voice radiated with concern.

“I just cancelled the rest of my meetings.” Tony hummed. “We’re going to spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want to do.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he almost fell down the front steps to the SHIELD building. “Tony, you can’t just-”

“I did.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Agree to disagree.”

“You don’t have to do this for me.”

“Well, I just did.” There was the sound of a car door shutting. “Now where am I picking you up?”

Steve sighed with defeat, not being able to fight down his smile. “The coffee shop.” That was the closest place to SHIELD that Steve knew he could get to before Tony, even in a car.

“Great, I’ll be there in ten.” Tony practically sang, then hung up.

  
Steve was waiting at the coffee shop when an expensive car pulled up and the window rolled down. “There’s my favourite blonde Adonis. You getting in?” Tony’s voice called from inside the car. Steve shook his head, chuckling to himself as he got in the passenger seat.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Steve repeated as he buckled in.

Tony flashed him a brilliant smile. “Trust me, you’re doing me a favour. I’d rather waste the day with you then waste it in meetings surrounded by old rich white guys who are greedy assholes.” Tony paused, studying Steve. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about being a government agent. They literally put ‘classified’ on manilla folders. That’s great.” Tony laughed.

“What?” Steve knit his eyebrows together then remember the file on Iron Man in his hands. “Oh, shit!” Steve shoved the folder into the glove department in front of him. “You weren’t supposed to see that, shit.”

Tony laughed again. “Don’t worry, Blondie, I didn’t see anything.” He promised. Steve couldn’t help a small sigh of relief.

“So where are we going?” Steve changed the topic.

“Where ever you want.” Tony glanced at Steve, an expecting eyebrow arched.

Steve thought for a moment. “We could go see a movie?”

“What movie are you feeling?” Tony asked, glancing at Steve.

“I… I don’t really know. I don’t know what’s in theatres.” Steve admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Fuck what’s in theatres. I have my own private movie theatre. Whatever you want.” Tony winked.

“The Wizard of Oz?” Steve blurted out before he thought.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “The original one? From like, the 40s?”

“It came out in ‘39.”  Steve corrected.  _ I saw the first showing in Brooklyn with Bucky.  _ The words were on the tip of Steve’s tongue, but he couldn’t force them out.

“My mistake.” Tony held his hands up in defeat for a brief moment, when the car was stopped in front of a traffic light. “Remastered, or black and white?”

Steve made a face. “Black and white.”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Whatever you say, old man.” He paused. “JARVIS, order the old black and white Wizard of Oz, and-Steve, what movie snacks do you want?”

“Raisinettes are fine. Who’s JARVIS?” Steve asked.

“ **I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. An AI, built by Mister Stark.** ” An electronic, -yet slightly British- voice filled the car. “ **Shall I order popcorn for you as well, sir?** ”

“Of course,” Tony nodded. “And a coffee while you’re at it. Steve, do you want anything to drink?”

“Water is fine.” Steve waved him off. “You built an AI?”

“Yeah, when I was 23, I think? It was a while ago.” Tony hummed. “And I drunk during most of the programming, so it’s a wonder he even works.”

Steve laughed. “You really are a genius like your father, aren’t you?”

The immediate stiffening of Tony’s spine, his clenched jaw and white knuckles was proof enough that Steve shouldn’t have said what he did. It had slipped out, Steve had gotten too comfortable with Tony, almost forgot that he didn’t know Steve’s full story. “Yeah, something like that,” Tony muttered, but it was forced.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Steve cringed. “Was your relationship with your father-”

“Stop,” Tony ground out. “Look, Steve, I really like you, but I just met you a few days ago and there are some things that take time to work up to. I don’t want to talk about it.” Tony’s tone was firmer than Steve had ever heard it and final.

“I’m sorry,” Steve winced. Tony focused on the road, not commenting.

There was a long, awkward silence, and Steve’s gut twisted. He considered saying something but didn’t want to make it worse.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Tony said out of the sudden, and while his voice was soft, he was tense. “It’s… a difficult topic.”

Steve shook his head. “No, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have pushed it.”

“I don’t blame you.” Tony brushed it off. “Howard Stark was a household name, a revolutionary scientific mind. No one stops to think about… about what kind of father he was.”

Steve ignored the tightening in his spine. He had known Howard. Hell, Howard was one of the few people who had known Steve’s real name. Sure, Howard was a bit of a player, but he was still a good person. “I’m sorry,” Steve muttered, staring at his hands. “I guess all I really know about him is through Captain America.”

“Howard knew Captain America?” Tony asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question, sarcastic and full of bite. “Wow, I would’ve never guessed. He only ever mentioned it every day, every chance he could.” Tony practically snarled. He parked the car and when it came to a halt, Tony took a deep, stabilizing breathe.

“I’m sorry. Howard, he-he just wasn’t the best father,” Tony admitted, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel.

Steve put his hand over Tony’s, giving him a small smile. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You don’t have to talk about it, alright?”

Tony flashed a smile that was raw and vulnerable, one Steve had never seen him wear before. “Thank you.” his voice was soft. There was a brief moment of silence, but this time it was warm and calm. 

“Sir, the theatre is ready.” They both jumped when JARVIS’ voice cut through the moment.

“Right, right,” Tony cleared his throat. “Come on, let’s go down the yellow brick road.”


	6. Chapter 6

The movie was perfect, and Steve felt better than he had in months. He held Tony’s hand for most of it, and for the first time since waking up in the future, Steve felt at home. They stumbled out of the theatre, still holding hands.

“That was amazing,” Steve sighed, grinning. 

“I’ll have to take you to see Wicked sometime, then,” Tony said. “What do you want to do now?”

Steve shrugged. “Everything we’ve done has been for me. Show me what you like to do.”

Tony made a noncommittal noise. “I’m a surprisingly solitary person. I like to work in my shop, hide from people, and listen to loud music.”

“Show me around your workshop, then.” Steve gave him a bright smile.

“I’m wearing an Italian suit, Steve. Do you know how expensive this suit is? I’d have to change into work clothes.” Tony huffed, but there was a layer of fondness to it.

“I don’t know how expensive it is, but I do know how amazing you look in it,” Steve said, running a hand through Tony’s hair.

Tony hummed. “As much as I’d love some sexy fun times, I’m still not getting anything in this suit.”

Steve laughed. “Fair enough. Are you going to change, then?”

“Fine,” Tony rolled his eyes. “JARVIS, take Steve down to my workshop. Steve, don’t touch anything until I get there.”

Steve nodded, watching Tony disappear down the hallway before he listened to the (slightly disturbing) voice from the ceiling lead him to a workshop.

Tony’s workshop was massive and had everything technical from the future that Steve had absolutely no idea the purpose of. Hell, Howard’s old workshop paled in comparison.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Tony’s voice came from behind Steve. Steve whirled around and- 

Damn. Steve had seen Tony in different suits, seen him naked, but they still didn’t compare to seeing Tony in his work clothes.

Tony wore a tight tank top and ripped jeans, with no shoes. His once gelled and styled hair was now a wild mess, sticking up every which way. 

“Staring, Rogers?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Steve shrugged, giving a wild grin. “Guilty.”

Tony laughed. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

The next hour or so was whiled away by Tony explaining everything to Steve, in detail. Even if Steve was utterly lost and understood none of it, but he loved every minute. Seeing the passionate spark in Tony’s eyes, hearing just how smart he really was. Steve was entranced.

“Yeah, so this is where I spend my spare time.” Tony spread his hands, offering a smile.

“I love it,” Steve said. “But I think my favourite has to be the mechanic.” Steve grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him forward.

“Oh, is that so?” Tony smirked, leaning forward so their mouths almost touched. “You know, it’s always been on my bucket list to have sex in my workshop.”

Steve gave Tony a deep kiss. “That sounds like a good idea.” He picked Tony up, setting him down on the table.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Tony was curled up on Steve’s chest as they lay on the couch in the shop’s alcove. 

“Serious question, are you honestly this perfect with everything?” Tony murmured against Steve's chest.

“Hardly,” Steve said, kissing his forehead.

“Really? Because all evidence points against that.” Tony mused. “You’re built like a rock, you’re gorgeous, you have an amazing personality, and you’re all mysterious. You’re basically the love interest of every teen romance novel out there.” 

Steve laughed, brushing aside the comment he didn’t quite understand. “I’m just Steve. Just some guy.”

“Some guy who works for the government.” Tony scoffed, smacking him.

“Doing boring things,” Steve lied, trying to ignore the painful burn in his chest. “It’s really nothing too special.” Tony arched an eyebrow. “I haven’t even been kidnapped for classified information.” Steve grinned.

“No, but you carry classified folders around like they’re nothing,” Tony shot back.

“That was a mistake. And I didn’t know you were picking me up. I called you right after a meeting.” Steve said, defending himself.

Tony shrugged. “Still, mysterious. So I win.”

Steve shook his head, and only kissed Tony. “It’s getting late. I should-”

“Stay the night.” Tony finished. 

“Are you sure?” The last thing Steve wanted to do was take the first romantic relationship he had had in seventy years and go too fast. 

“Positive.” Tony pecked him.

Steve stretched, standing up. He picked Tony up bridal style, earning a satisfying squeal from the smaller. “Where’s the bedroom?”

Tony directed Steve to his bedroom after Steve paused to grab their clothes off the floor. They didn’t even bother turning on the light, falling into bed together, Steve still holding Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up when he realized Tony wasn’t next to him anymore. He sat up, frowning.

It was the middle of the night, and the only thing that showed Steve where Tony was, was the faint blue glow outside of Tony’s bedroom, on the balcony. Pulling on his boxers, Steve got up to join him.

Tony was gripping the railing, and though his back was to Steve, Steve could sense the pain in his posture.

“Hey,” Steve kept his voice soft, putting his hands on Tony’s hip bones.

“Hey.” Tony sighed. “I’m sorry if I woke you. I had a nightmare and… and…” Tony cut himself off with a shaky sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“Sh, it’s alright.” Steve kissed his temple, gently rocking him.

They stayed like that for a long while, basking in the moonlight. It was peaceful, and Steve wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“He was abusive.” Tony’s voice cut through the silence, startling Steve.

“What?” Steve was confused.

“Howard,” Tony said. “He hit me when I was a kid. Sometimes he’d break a beer bottle over my head if he got drunk. He took a belt to me, a few times.” The words were forced, rushed. “He never told me he loved me, he never even told me he liked me.” Tony let out a choked sound. “The media saw him as a god. I saw him as a monster.”

Steve’s gut twisted into a knot. As hard as it was to imagine Howard as that, Steve didn’t doubt it. The emotion, the pain in Tony’s voice wasn’t something to be faked. “I’m so sorry, doll.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle, hugging him from behind.

“It’s fine,” Tony mumbled. “I just-you deserved to know. I trust you enough, I guess.”

“I’m glad, love.” Steve kissed his temple again. There was another beat of silence. “I never had a dad. He left before I was born. My mother raised me, by herself and the will of God.”

Tony laughed shakily. “Well, she did a damned good job in my opinion. Look at how you turned out.”

Steve smiled. “And despite your upbringing, look at how you turned out.” He hugged Tony a bit tighter.

“I wasn’t.” Tony hummed. “I used to be… an idiot. Self-centred, alcoholic, a first class asshole. Did you know Stark Industries was the leading maker of weapons? In the world? It was my legacy. Howard’s legacy, at least.” Tony’s words were fast, rambling, almost. As if he were talking to himself instead of Steve. “And I was fine with it. I was naive, and put my money and mind into building weapons of mass destruction. For years, Steve.”

“So what changed that?” Steve kept his tone patient, understanding.

“Three months in an Afghanistan bunker, being held captive and told to make weapons for terrorists.” Tony shuddered. “You wanna know the worst part? I already was. Making weapons for them, you know? My father’s old business partner was dealing under the table. And he hired the hit on me. After that, I guess I had a moment of reckoning.” Tony let out a sigh. “I shut down the weapons division, focused on putting it towards shit to help people.” He laughed, almost bitterly. “So maybe I got a few emotional scars and a fake heart, but I learnt humanity. So I guess it was worth it.”

“Fake heart?” Steve asked. “Is that what this is?” He tapped the glowing blue circle.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “It’s called an arc reactor. It keeps shrapnel lodged in my chest from going into my bloodstream and killing me.”

“It looks like the one in Iron Man’s suit.” Steve kicked himself mentally as soon as he said it out loud. It looked almost as if he were insinuating that Tony was Iron Man or that-

“Yeah, the guy’s stolen a lot of StarkTech.” Tony nodded, not seeming fazed by the comment. “Arc reactors are the next step in power sources, and from the looks of it, his suit would probably need a lot of power. So, I guess I don’t blame him.”

Steve hummed in agreement. “Do you support him?”

Tony grunted. “I see the pros and cons.” He paused. “I’ve always been more of a Captain America fan, I suppose. Especially after he came back. He gave people something to believe in. Iron Man has never been the hero to cheer for, the way Captain America is.” 

Now would’ve been the perfect moment, to open up, to tell Tony. Before it became too long before it was too late. Tony even said he supported Captain America. The words were on the tip of Steve’s tongue, he could-

“I’ve never really been a fan of a man who hides his real identity,” Steve said, the words an automatic defence that he couldn’t catch. Not that they were untrue. “For Iron Man, it almost makes sense. He’s a hunted criminal. But I don’t see how people can believe in a man that won’t even tell them who he is.”

“I think that’s a part of it,” Tony admitted. “People can worship and believe in a god that doesn’t have a name, a life they can judge.” His voice was wistful.

Steve gripped Tony tighter. “All false gods will fall sometime.”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve felt calmer, looser, almost giddier than he had since… forever, really. Even wearing the Captain America suit, he was hard-pressed to fight his smile down.

He regretted having to leave Tony so early in the morning, but he had work to do.

“Aldrich Killian?” Steve knocked on the door marked with his last name.

The door opened, and a smiling blonde man in a suit appeared. “Captain America! How may I help you?”

Steve smiled. “I’d just like to ask you a few questions. May I…” Steve gestured.

“Of course!” Killian stepped aside, letting Steve in. The lab was filled with plants and test tubes, looking part greenhouse and part mad scientist laboratory. “I’d just like to say, I’m a huge fan. Here, at the AIM division of SHIELD, we’re striving to try to recreate… you.” He laughed. His tone seemed genuine if a bit too proud.

“So I’ve heard.” Steve went straight to the point. “I’m here because I was assigned Iron Man’s case, and from our sources, it seems he’s targeting you. I was just wondering if you had any knowledge or theories as to why.”

Killian shrugged. “Not a clue. I’ve never done anything to him, I’m just some guy working to recreate the super soldier serum.” He thought for a moment. “Captain, would you mind stopping by later in the afternoon? I have a test I’d like to run, and it would greatly help if I had the original super soldier for reference.” He flashed a blinding smile.

Steve thought a moment. Tony had mentioned having his afternoon free, and Steve didn’t want to jeopardize that. “Could you run the test now? I’m afraid I’m a bit busy.” He offered an apologetic smile.

Killian paused, a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, I suppose. It’s a bit of a faster timetable than I wanted but…” He paused again. “Can I call a few of my volunteer test subjects? They’ll only take a few minutes to get here.”

A small prickling at the back of Steve’s neck said there was something wrong, but Steve smiled nonetheless. “Of course, I can wait for a little bit.”

  
True to his word, Killian assembled a group of ten different people within ten minutes, which was partially concerning, but once again, Steve brushed it off. 

“You see, Captain, I think the key difference between myself and Erskine was that Erskine wanted to create a new breed of man, a new type of soldier.” Killian started to explain, pacing. His smile became a twisted one, and the ten volunteers had varying looks that were disturbing. “I, however, believe I’m not breeding a new type of man, instead, I’ve unlocked the next step of evolution for mankind.

“Our bodies have been ready to evolve, we just had to take the step.” Killian stepped toward Steve, and Steve found himself reaching for his shield. “And I took that step, Captain.”

And, honest to God, Killian started to glow, eyes a bright red that matched his veins. “We’re going to take over the world Captain. But first, we need to take out the world’s best hero. And that-”

A blast rocked the lab, sending plates and glassware flying. “Wow, I really hate it when they monologue. Cap, you’ve been around a bit longer than me, have villains always monologued?”

Steve stared at Iron Man hovering in the hole he’d blasted for himself. “What are you doing?” Steve hissed, dumbfounded.

“Saving you, it would seem.” Iron Man laughed. “Huh, ironic.”

“I don’t need you-” Steve was cut off when off Killian’s men attacked him hands glowing and burning apparently, as the suit charred and smoked when one grabbed his arm.

There was a blast, and the attacker lost his entire arm. Steve was about to ream Iron man for being so violent, then the arm started glowing and regrowing itself. Steve gave Iron Man an alarmed look.

“Yeah, they can do that.” Iron Man grunted, already jumping into battle. Steve held back a curse, fighting beside him. 

After a few minutes, Steve relaxed he was getting nowhere. They healed instantly, seemed to be just as strong as Steve, and were too hot to even directly touch. He envied Iron Man for having the protective armour.

“How do we fight them?” Steve demanded, dodging a punch.

“Well, from what I’ve gathered, the only way to actually stop them is to get them to run so hot they blow themselves up.” Iron Man grunted, then cried out in pain. Steve didn’t bother checking on him. Iron Man could handle himself.

“And how do we do that?” Steve hurled his shield, literally slicing one in half, only to watch them regrow.

“Still working on that!” Iron Man covered Steve again. Steve hated how well of a team they made.

Steve went back to focusing on fighting, trying his damned hardest to avoid getting burnt. Not just because it hurt, but also so he wouldn’t have injuries he’d have to lie about to Tony. Steve put his all into the fight though, making sure that Killian and his mini-army stayed in one place. Steve would call for help, but he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

“Cap, this one is gonna-” Iron Man tried to warn, just as there was a scream, followed by an explosion.

“I think it’s causing a domino effect, take cover!” Steve shouted, flipping a metal table to hide behind. He didn’t see where Iron Man took cover, but he assumed the vigilante managed to get away from the blasts. 

When the explosions stopped and there was a moment of calm, Steve poked his head up. There were wreckage and smouldering fires, but nothing that seemed too extreme. He stood up, hearing a whooshing sound behind him.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Steve asked, turning around to face Iron Man, hovering in the air.

“No, I just enjoy hunting random SHIELD scientists for fun.” Iron Man’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Steve held back an eyeroll. “Why? Why did you care enough to take action?” He studied the banged up, melting in some places, armor. 

“Call me what you want, Captain. Vigilante, villain, terrorist.” Iron Man folded his arms. “But in the end, we want the same things. Freedom, justice, that patriotic shit. The only difference is, I don’t let someone else force me into their ideals and tell me how to do it.” Before Steve tried to get another word in, Iron Man flew off, through the hole he had made in the first place. Steve didn’t even try to stop him, only watching with pursed lips.


	9. Chapter 9

“So you teamed up with Iron Man?” Sam asked as Steve got his minor injuries patched up in medical.

“It wasn’t a team up,” Steve argued. “We were just in the same place at the same time, fighting the same people.”

“That would be teaming up, Rogers.” Natasha hummed, glancing up from her phone. “Fury’s got a team in there already for clean up. You and Iron Man kept it contained, so there were no casualties.”

Steve nodded. “That’s all I care about.”

“So Killian just went off? Glowing and psycho?” Sam tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah. I don’t know what was going on in his head. Something about taking over the world.” Steve sighed. He wanted Tony.

“That’s what they always say.” Sam made a face.

Steve nodded. He pulled out his phone, dialling Tony’s number. He wanted something to smile about, at least. With everything else going on, Steve needed Tony.

“Hey, Steve,” Tony grunted, and there was a pain in his voice.

“Tony? Are you alright?” Steve frowned, heart, speeding up.

There was shaky laughter. “Fine. Just an accident in the shop. Because I have a disregard for any safety measures.” Tony joked, and Steve couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well be careful for me next time,” Steve said, shaking his head. 

“Sir yes sir,” Tony said, an amused tone in his voice. “Any reason why I’m graced with a call from you today? Do you miss me already?”

“Honestly, yes,” Steve admitted. “Hard day, I wanted to talk to someone worth talking to.” 

“Hey!” Sam shouted the offended look on his face priceless.

Tony laughed again, but this time, it was more genuine. “I think you hurt someone’s feelings.”

Steve smiled. “He can handle it.”

“You free? Because I could use an old movie and beautiful man and great sex.” Tony asked, and it sounded like he was eating.

“I’ll have to rain check. I have meetings and briefings.” Steve said, genuinely disheartened that he couldn’t go and just spend the day with Tony. Or his entire life, if he was being honest.

“Fine, but you owe me a date, Mister Rogers.” Tony’s tone was stern if a bit warm.

Steve smiled, shaking his head. “You can hold me to it.” He promised. “I have a briefing in ten minutes. I’ll call you later?”

Tony let out a groan. “Fine. But I better hear from you, Steve.”

“You will,” Steve said. “I love you, Tony.”

Steve regretted it almost instantly. It was too early, they hadn’t even known each other a week, and yet Steve had just said he loved Tony. He didn’t know what scared him more, the fact that he had said it, or that it was was true.

There was a long, heart racing pause. “You know, I’d think someone as romantic and old-fashioned as you would say it face to face,” Tony said, breaking the silence. His tone was still light and warm, so Steve let out a breath.

“It slipped out,” Steve admitted. “But… I-I meant it.”

“Really?” Tony sounded startled. “I’m a hot mess, Steve. With emotional baggage. Are you sure you really-”

“Yes.” Steve’s voice was final.

Another long pause. “I don’t think I’m ready to say it back, but… it still means a lot to me, Steve, it really does. And I do really, really like you.” Tony mumbled, sounding at a loss for words. “Date me, then.” Tony’s voice was sudden. “Be my boyfriend, Steve Rogers.”

Steve smiled. “I’d love that.”

“Good. Great.” Tony’s voice was starstruck. “You’re great.” 

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “I have to go now. Bye, sweetheart.”

Tony sighed. “Talk to you soon.” He said, and Steve hung up.

“You need to tell him.” Natasha’s voice startled Steve.

Steve glanced up, sliding his phone into his pocket. “What?”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “Steven. If you care about him this much, he needs to know.”

“Nat’s right,” Sam spoke up. “I haven’t seen you smile like that, ever. Maybe in old videos, but never in real life. You love him. You gotta tell him before it gets too far.”

Steve nodded. “I know. And I will. The next time I see him, I promise.” His friends nodded in approval. “Come on, I need to go to the debriefing.”


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later, Steve crouch in the shadows, waiting, ready. They had gotten word that Iron Man was out only five minutes ago, and Steve had sprung into action. He was not letting this slip away, not again. And he had a date made with Tony in a half an hour, and Steve refused to miss it.

  
The familiar -if not taunting, by now- the whoosh of Iron Man’s jets flew by, and Steve sprung into action. Steve let out a worn, heavy grunt, throwing his shield as hard as he could. It was a lucky shot, almost too lucky.   
  
The shield, by a miracle from God, slammed into the glowing arc reactor. Iron Man cried out, and he went tumbling down to the ground, suit flickering out.   
  
Steve held his breath as he sprinted over to the fallen suit of armour, heart pounding. He had it, right in his hands, he had it.   
  
Iron Man's armour was as worn, and Steve figure he’d had the advantage of catching Iron Man right after a draining fight. Despite the dead suit, the man inside was still trying to roll over and push himself to his feet. Before he could, Steve sat on the torso section of the suit, pinning Iron Man down.   
  
Iron Man's hands defensively raised to cover his face and chest when Steve lurched forward. He only used his spare hand to force Iron Man's above his head.  The man beneath him grunted, struggling. Steve didn't care. He had to know. After all the fighting the endless rivalry that had begun, he had to know, for the sake of his own damned sanity.   
  
Steve ripped the faceplate off, despite the cutoff protest from Iron Man. Using the dim street lighting, he squinted, focusing in on the face, the identity of his worst enemy and-   
  
Oh. No. No.   
  
No.   
  
Steve's breathing, his heart, the entire world, seemed to freeze. No. He couldn't-he wouldn't-   
  
God, Steve couldn't even think. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. It had to be a dream. He couldn't-at least, he didn't want to accept this reality.   
  
Because of those sweet whiskey eyes, the dark smoked hickory style hair and beard, that (now bruised and bloodied) indescribably handsome face. No Steve... Steve desperately didn't want it to be.   
  
That.... that is was Tony. His sweet, gorgeous little Tony. Steve's very own boyfriend, lying beneath him.   
  
The reality, the implications, the realization of it all crashed down on Steve, and he was vaguely aware of tears starting to stream down his face.   
  
"I'm sorry, do you have a fucking problem?" Iron Man- no, Tony? Iron Man, Tony, it was the same now, wasn't it? It always had been- snarled. "You fucking beat me, you got me down. Just call your troops in and get it over with already."   
  
Steve tried to swallow, shaking his head. "No... you, you don't-you don't understand." His words were unrecognizable as his own voice, thick and swarmed with emotion. "I..." Steve couldn't say it.   
  
Instead, Steve dropped the faceplate he just noticed he was still holding, letting it clatter to the pavement ground. He numbly lifted his heavy hands to undo his chin strap. His arms monotonously moved to rip the cowl off, painstakingly slow. He tossed it aside, letting it land on the ground, next to Iron Ma-Tony's faceplate.   
  
Tony squinted for a moment, then his eyes went wide. His body went slack, expression almost... betrayed. His eyebrows and mouth kept twitching as if Steve had broken him.   
  
Then, he laughed. It was bitter and disturbing, watching Tony's mouth twist into a painful smile while his eyes squeezed shut.   
  
"You think this is funny?" Steve's voice was pained and hoarse.   
  
"No, it isn't?" It was phrased as a question. "It really shouldn't be?" Tony opened his eyes, though he still had a bitter smile. "God, you're Captain America." He shook his head. "I'm the world's biggest idiot."   
  
"For not realizing, or for falling in love with your sworn enemy?" Steve asked, his voice a bit stronger.   
  
Tony studied him. "I'll let you decide that one, Rogers.”   



	11. Chapter 11

Steve drew in a deep breath, and followed Nat's directions, down the long hallways. 

  
After putting the call in, it had all happened so fast. SHIELD swooped in, Tony was pulled out of his armour and cuffed and dragged away. Steve wasn’t really mentally there for the debrief, for Natasha or Sam trying to console him. He really tuned most of it out. He couldn’t think.   
  
The cell was simplistic but adequate. It had a bed, a sink and toilet, and a slot for food. The fourth wall was glass, letting a person on either side see the other. Tony was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite to the glass one, elbows on his knees.   
  
He was covered in bruises and scrapes. Wounds that Steve had given him. As soon as he noticed Steve, his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Come to gloat?" Tony arched an eyebrow, glaring at him.   
  
"Mister Stark..." Steve started, not sure where he was going with his words.   
  
Tony's laughter was cold and harsh. "Oh, we're back to Mister Stark? Because that's not what you were calling me a few nights ago." He sneered.   
  
"I don't know what to call you anymore," Steve admitted. "Or what to think of you."   
  
Tony arched an eyebrow, leaning forward. "What's the matter? Can't accept that your boyfriend is a terrorist?" He snarled.   
  
"I don't really think we have the title of dating anymore, Tony." Steve folded his arms, his tone firm. He couldn't let his voice short. He couldn't.   
  
"Says the one said ‘I love you’ first." Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. Steve was at a loss for words, giving Tony a satisfied smirk.   
  
"I still love you, Tony. I think-I hope, we can somehow get through this." Steve whispered, letting go of the necklace.   
  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night," Tony said, his head falling back against the wall.   
  
Steve shook his head. "What about you? Where do you see us? What do you think?"   
  
"What about me?" Tony snickered. "What about me. I think I haven't even known you a month and I can't live without you. That's what I think." He snapped, running a hand through his hair. He laughed again, a cold bitter thing. "It's fucked up, isn't it?"   
  
"Fury wants to-" Steve started.   
  
"Fury wants to offer me a plea bargain?" Tony rose an eyebrow. "Offer me a deal? Let me guess, he'll put me on some type of parole, with the condition that I work for SHIELD, as some kind of advisor, right? Then after some amount of time, he'll let me be Iron Man again, of course, working as SHIELD's bitch. Hell, if I'm really lucky, he'll let Iron Man and the great Captain America team up!" Tony almost shouted. "And of course he already has given the media an alibi for my absence, just to show he's serious about this whole thing. Sound about right?"   
  
Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Tony, it's a great deal. You could do so much good-"   
  
"Shut up!" Tony snapped, pushing himself to his feet. "You don't get it, do you? You think I'm not trying to do good now? Just because I don't do it your way, doesn't make me the bad guy, Steve."   
  
"My way is the legal way, To-"   
  
"Nah!" Tony held up a finger. "You don't get to speak! Shut up, and listen! This goes to all you assholes watching too." Tony looked directly into a 'hidden' camera. He turned back to Steve. "Can you honestly tell me you agree with every single decision Fury's ever made?" He rose his eyebrows. "Can you honestly tell me you agree with everything SHIELD stands for?"   
  
Steve opened his mouth, but nothing came out.   
  
"Thought so." Tony sneered. "No, I know you, Steve. And I know Fury, too. His idea of freedom is the invasion of privacy, yours is actual freedom. You and I are more alike than you and him and you know it. The only difference between us is you're willing to compromise. I'm not. If I get labelled a criminal, a terrorist, a villain for doing what I think is right," He shrugged. "So be it."   
  
"Tony, Fury... SHIELD... we're all just trying to do our best here. You know that." Steve forced out.   
  
"Well, I plan to do better," Tony promised, putting his forearms against the glass, leaning on it.   
  
Steve put his hand on the glass, right where Tony's fist was on the other side. He didn't have any better response than that.   
  
"Oh don't get all sentimental on me, Rogers." Tony rolled his eyes, but there was a twitch of a smile.   
  
"You know, I met you the same day I was assigned Iron Man's case," Steve admitted, resting his forehead against the glass.   
  
Tony chuckled. "Fate's always been a twisted bitch, hasn't it?"   
  
"We can get through this, Tony," Steve whispered, feeling a broken record.   
  
"Tell me that when you're on my side of the glass, Steve." Tony sighed, his first opening, so his palm was pressed against Steve's. Or it would've been, without the glass. Without the glass, so many things would've been.   
  
Steve was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of heels walking toward him. "Steve, come on."   
  
Steve turned, facing Nat. Her expression was hard to read, but her body language was tight and on edge. Steve tore himself away from the glass, steeling himself with a deep breath.   
  
"We will get through this," Steve promised, fingertips lingering on the thick glass. Tony didn't answer, he only watched Steve walk away, palm still pressed against the glass.   



	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Steve came home already tense. Tony had escaped and they had virtually no lead, and the person Steve would usually go for comfort was, of course, Tony. So when Steve came home and realized someone had been -or was currently in- his apartment, he was pretty damned pissed.   
  
Looking around, Steve could tell the intruder had at least been in his kitchen and eaten some of his fruit. The lights were all on, and he heard rustling in the living room.   
  
Steve crept forward, ready to ambush and take out the threat. He twisted around the doorway to the living room to see who it was and-   
  
Oh. It was Tony. Of freaking course. Tony was sitting in the centre of Steve's living room on the floor, humming to himself as he looked at Steve's drawings, which were scattered around him. His beard was manicured to perfection again, and his hair looked a tad damp. He was barefoot, only wearing a tee shirt and boxers that both clearly belonged to Steve.   
  
"I know you're standing there, by the way." Tony hummed, not looking up. "You know it's a bit startling how many of these are of me." He gestured to the pictures.   
  
"You're my best muse." Was the only response Steve could articulate, dumbfounded.   
  
Tony offered a faint smirk. "How poetic." He stared up at Steve, hugging his knees to his chest. "I ransacked your fridge and used your shower, hope you don't mind." He offered a dazzling grin.   
  
Steve took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be here."   
  
"But I am." Tony pointed out, not moving.   
  
"Tony, you should be in SHIELD custody. I should... damnit, Tony, I should be turning you in right now!" Steve balled his fists, feeling his cheeks heat with frustration.   
  
"You should. But will you?" Tony asked, arching an eyebrow. He stood up, walking over to Steve so they were inches apart, giving him a hard stare.   
  
Steve stared at Tony. He wanted to punch Tony, grab him by the shoulders, shake him, scream at him. Steve wanted to slap him, throw him against the wall in anger. But instead, Steve did the next best thing.   
  
He kissed Tony.   
  
It was hard and rough, and Steve could vaguely taste copper on his tongue, and he didn't even know -or care- who was bleeding. He slammed Tony up against the wall and felt Tony's legs wind around his waist as they made out.   
  
"You're... a fucking... idiot," Steve hissed with desperate kisses. "An idiot... who shouldn't look... so goddamned gorgeous... in my clothes."   
  
"Language, Steve," Tony muttered against his lips, and Steve could feel the signature smirk that came with it.

  
Steve snarled at him, then carried Tony off to the bedroom as they tore at each other’s clothes.   
  



	13. Chapter 13

Steve panted, staring at Tony. It had been rough, painful, almost hateful sex. What they had both needed. But now they needed something else. To talk.   
  
"Why did you come here?" Steve asked. There were so many questions on his tongue, but that was the one he managed to force out.   
  
Tony shrugged. "SHIELD's probably already turned all my houses, my private island, my friend's houses, all upside down looking for me. I figured they wouldn't look here."   
  
"They know we're..." Steve started, pressing his lips together.   
  
"Yeah, but they assume that their perfect little soldier would turn me in if he found me." Tony pointed out, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"Because I should." Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
  
Tony studied Steve's face, a twitch of a smile ghosting across his lips. "But will you?"   
  
Steve frowned, letting a moment of silence hang. "You can't stay here forever." He changed the topic, which in itself, answered the question. "Nat and Sam will know, especially Nat, that I'm hiding you here. I can never lie to them."   
  
"I figured," Tony admitted. "But, I also figured, when push comes to shove, they're going to be more loyal to Captain America than SHIELD. Wilson follows you like a puppy, and Romanoff, I think Romanoff agrees with some of my ideologies more than she'd care to admit. She's played for the other team, she understands." Tony spoke, tilting his head to the side.   
  
Steve sighed in defeat. "You have a point. But still, I can't house a criminal forever."   
  
"You won't have to. Just until SHIELD cools down their search. Then Iron Man will reappear, then Tony Stark will come back from his vacation." Tony explained. "Even knowing my 'secret identity'," He made air quotes. "It's hard for SHIELD to touch me. I'm still the famous, loved Tony Stark. SHIELD can't just make me disappear without causing a metric fuck ton of problems. Fury knows that. Threaten me all he wants," Tony turned his palms up and shrugged. "I still have the upper hand."   
  
"You're too smart for your own good." Steve pursed his lips, lifting his hand to trace Tony's jaw.   
  
Tony snorted. "What else is new?"   
  
"I love you," Steve whispered, now cupping Tony's jaw. "I need us to get through this, somehow. I need you to tell me this- us is worth saving. I can't be a hero if you don't save me, and I'd like to think the same goes for you." Steve's voice was hoarse, his words desperate with emotion.   
  
Tony's whiskey eyes studied Steve for a long moment, expression unreadable. Steve's breathe caught in his throat. "I love you too." That was Tony's only response, words quiet, voice almost a surrender.   
  
Steve kissed Tony, desperate and charged with emotion. That was enough, it was all Steve needed. They were enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve woke up, stretching as the sun hit his face. It was a scene reminiscent of some movie cliche, and Steve relished it. He reached over for Tony. His hand only found air, and Steve frowned. 

Steve got out of bed, pulling on boxers and a t-shirt, searching for Tony. Maybe he had gone to the kitchen for food.

Stumbling into his kitchen, Steve squinted, looking around. The only evidence of Tony’s presence was a note on the counter. Steve picked it up with shaking hands.

 

_ Steve, _

_ Sorry I couldn't stick around. Had things to do. Don't worry, this won't be the last you see of me, as Tony Stark or Iron Man. Though I can promise you, those two are about to become one and the same, in ways you could never make Steve Rogers and Captain America the same. Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough. _

_ I do love you, Steven. I hope, through all of this, you remember that. I love you more than anything on this fucking planet, I really do. _

_ But love isn't always enough, is it? _

 

_ -Tony _

 

Steve stared at the paper, reading Tony’s words over and over. His heart pounded, breathing was heavy. He grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, vaguely aware of his own hand clenching, wrinkling the note.

Steve didn’t realize he was screaming until he had already flipped his own kitchen table in anger. He wasn’t able to get a hold of his own rage until Steve had put his own fist through the wall.

After the screaming came silent tears. Steve felt his own frustration and empty emotions run tracks down his face, sobs soft and desperate. He rested his face against the cool wall, arm still inside of the plaster.

The sound of his phone ringing pulled Steve out of his misery. Steve unlodged himself from the wall and numbly answered it.

“Turn on the news. Now.” It was Natasha, her voice tight and to the point.

“Why?” Steve tried to ask.

“Don’t question me, just do it. Any news channel, it should be on all of them by now.” Her words were terse, demanding.

Steve held back an annoyed huff. “What should be?”

“Turn on the damned news and you’ll know, Rogers!” Natasha snapped.

Steve sighed in defeat, then clicked his television on with the remote, flipping to a news station.

 

**“Reporting live,” The news anchor was talking, clutching her microphone. “A shocking new development has arisen concerning Iron Man and Tony Stark.”** Steve’s heart started to pound.  **“This video, made public only minutes ago, has swept the media by storm.”**

**The news feed switched to Tony standing in front of a mic, at a press conference, suit done perfectly, cameras flashing.**

**“With recent happenings in my life, it has come to my attention that I need to be more honest,” Tony said, squaring his shoulders. “See, there’s been a part of myself that I’ve been hiding from the world, something that needs to be said needs to be known. I want to make the world a better place, and I’ve been working my ass off to do the best job.**

**“Some have found my methods… wrong, unconventional. Eccentric, gruesome. Vigilante work. I’ve ignored it because it was necessary to be… anonymous, and ignore the press, up until now.” Tony continued, fidgeting a bit, nerves showing.**

**“But now, I’m ready. Ready to take two identities that I’ve been so carefully managing, and say fuck it, and bring it all together. Because if I’m going to change the world, the world has to know who’s fighting for it.” Tony smirked, looking right into the cameras. “What I’m saying is… well. The truth is-”**

Steve threw the remote at the television with a yell, shattering it, but not before Tony’s words finished, dawning a new era for himself. For both of them.

**“I am Iron Man.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, did I mention this is the first part of a trilogy series? And I DID just end it there? Huh. Well, now you know. Yes, I'm evil.  
> And yes, the second part will take FOREVER to get up, writing something so long and thought out takes time, guys.  
> But I can promise the second instalment will be from Tony's POV.  
> And fyi, the title is from Armor by Landon Austin. Highly suggest checking out.


End file.
